Riverdale Lesbian Society
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Veronica Lodge Has A Machine Built To Make Her An Amazon. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians And Muscule Growth.


It was a clear sunny day in the New England town Riverdale and in a huge manor house out by the edge of town where one of the most beautiful young women in town lived that young woman was the black haired Veronica Lodge. This young woman was rich and could get any thing she wanted all that is but the redheaded freckled faced Artcie a boy who could not decided between her and the only other beautiful young woman in town the long haired blonde Betty Cooper. It angered her everytime she witnessed the huge breasted double d cupped blonde cheerleader going out on the town with her boyfriend even though she had huge breast to but where a beautiful pair of round dark brown double g cups. But even that could not get Archies full attention and that made her even angerer so it was after spending a quiet day on her one hundred foot dark pink yacht and getting a nice tan that she came up with a very arrousing plan. Using her mothers private research lab she had commissioned a group of lesbian scientist to build her a special machine that would alter a womans body. It was with this machine that she would do two things the first would be to claim the beautiful Betty Cooper as her lesbian lover and then make that wimp Artcie pay for being so wishy-washy in not being able to decided between her and Betty.

But now that time was here as the sun shined in thru the glass domed ceiling of her family convensity and down upon her mothers enormous, white, bare double q cupped breast as she slowly licked and sucked her mothers black haired soaking wet pink flower. As she took a powerful suck of her mothers delicious juices her beautiful mother moaned "Oh Veronica yes suck mommy clean baby oh mmmm yes tongue me deep oh yes here come more juice baby". As her mother moaned this she felt another blast of the sweet neuter enter her mouth and rapidly bulge out her light brown cheeks. Quickly swollowing her mouth full of thick white cum and causing her slender tanned throat to quickly bulge out as the fluid slide down into her flat stomach and causing it to pop out into a beautiful large bulge.

As she was wiping her mouth with her mothers soaking wet black lace thong her mother moaned "Oh Veronica that was great I've never come that much with your weak father but now that I've come like that with you I've decided that you my dear sweet daughter will be my only lover, Oh and I think the servants have finished putting together that machine you wanted my scientist to build". Smiling at her mother she climbed off the massive bed and began to patted her way across the room in just her designer white mid-thigh socks with the pink roses embroidered on them. As she patted her way over to the machine that would hopefully transform her into what could only be cased as a goddess of lesbian pleasure she noticed the looks of complete lust in the eyes of the lesbian scientist as her light tanned huge double g cupped firm, round and very bouncy breast. As she stepped up to the machine the head scientist walked up " Miss I need to place these sensors on your body so we can scan your heart and brain activity for safety". Looking the mature redheaded lesbian scientist over she took in what she was wearing before agreeing. The scientist wore a tight white button down blouse that looked like it would pop at any minute do to the womans huge double j cupped pale white and very heavily freckled, round and very firm breast, she wore a tight mid-calf straight black skirt that clung tight to the womans huge, plump and nice firm heavily freckled buttcheeks, she wore a loose fitting ankle length white open lab coat that clung tight to a pair of nice well-toned pale freckled arms, she also wore a pair of tight white fishnet stockings that fit nicely over a pair of well-toned pale white freckled legs and finally she wore a pair of black leather open toed high heels on some nice large feet.

Smiling at the beautiful scientist she stood and watched as first the tops of both her huge double j cupped pale breast were washed clean then her forehead before the busty redheaded scientist quickly attached four circular sensers to her body one on each breast top and one on either side of her forehead right behind her eyes. Once the sensers were all connected the beautiful mature redheaded scientist pulled out of a very well hidden pocket of her straight black mid-calf skirt a small white palm sized box and checked to make sure that the sensers were working "Well Miss the sensers are all showing that they are in full working order Miss now all you have to do is step into this massive white cylinder here and we'll then turn on the machine, now miss just so you know we had to invent a new type of gas to do what it is you wanted, now once you step into the machine the cylinder will fill completely with this new gas and all you will need to do is breath in the gas which well then rapidly begin to change you into the desired body that you asked for".

Smiling at the beautiful mature redheaded scientist she stepped forward and gently pressed her bare dark brown huge double g cupped breast against the beautiful clothed pale white freckled huge double j cupped breast. As the two beauiful pairs of orbs pressed together she leaned in and gently began to kiss the mature woman lips softly before grabbing the womans neck so she could kiss her more firmly before deciding to share her transformation with this incredible woman so slowly pulling the beautiful woman into the machine by the neck while keeping the passionate kiss going so as to keep the beauty from seeing were they are heading. As they crossed into machine the thick metal door closed tight behind them and the machine started up much to the mature scientsts surprise but not for long as the gas began to pour into the massive white cylinder


End file.
